Earth and Water
by Lonely Bento
Summary: A very short Katara x Toph story.


*Just want everyone to know that this is my first fanfiction and pretty much my first time writing anything, honest reviews are welcome.*

Katara sat alone in her room staring out at the sunset. She was deep in thought about the recent victory over the fire lord and all the adventures she had with her friends.

Of all of them she thought of Aang the most, how they spent so much time together, good and bad. Sadness took hold of her at the thought of their kiss, and how much she loved him. But now after bringing an end to the war Aang was gone, off to solve the world's problems, peace was the last thing Katara felt.

She felt like she was missing something important in her life. Her brother Sokka was engaged to Suki, her friend Zuko had Mai, so why did her love have to leave?

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she looked at the clouds painted orange in the twilight, imagining Aang flying gracefully on his glider.

Just as she was about to begin crying she was startled by a voice shouting from behind.

"Hey Katara! Get your lazy butt out of that chair if you want to get some supper with me!"

Quickly wiping the tears from her face Katara turned around to see her friend Toph standing in the door way with an irritated look on her face.

"Not tonight Toph. I think I'll just eat alone in my room."

"What's up with you? You've been spending more and more time in your room alone lately." Toph said stepping into the room.

"It's nothing of your concern" responded Katara rising from her chair.

"It's because Aang left isn't it?" Toph said frowning and furrowing her brow.

Katara's face paled, she opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find any words.

"You miss him a lot, huh? I can tell how much you liked him by the tone of your voice when you spoke to him. I'm sure you feel lonely…but you won't solve anything sitting here alone all the time…"

Her face burning in shame and anger, Katara suddenly cut off Toph.

"I didn't like him, I loved him!" Katara snapped, "And thanks for your concern but I'm fine alone."

She moved towards the door but as she passed Toph the earth benders hand grasped her wrist in a neither gentle nor painful hold.

"But you're not alone…" muttered Toph.

"what?" Katara responded, the anger receding from her voice.

"You don't have to be alone. I understand, I was lonely too when I left my parents, but then I found Aang and all of you I felt like I had a family again."

Toph released Katara's hand, who stared at the girl in surprise at what she just heard.

"But now everyone has gone" continued Toph.

"You're the only one I have left, yet you seem the farthest away" Toph spoke with a hint of sadness.

"Oh Toph, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt that way"

"I'll make it up to you; we can go get dinner if you want"

"That's not what I want" said Toph tilting her head to the floor.

"Well then what do you want?" questioned Katara.

"No Katara I can't tell you, not while you still love Aang."

"I don't understand, Toph you are my friend, please explain what this is about" Katara urged.

After some thought Toph made her decision "Alright" she said quietly.

Instead of saying a word she raised her head and kissed Katara gently on the lips.

Before Katara could even react Toph's face was a comfortable distance from her own.

"Toph!...I..uh…" Katara stuttered, her face blushing.

"I'm sorry, I never should have come here tonight" said Toph making her way to the door, fighting back hear tears.

"Toph wait!" Katara pleaded. "It's….it's alright" she choked through her own tears that had once again began flowing freely.

The room was silent for several moments as both girls stood facing away from each other in the failing light, tears falling to their feet.

Forcing her tears back Katara walked to where Toph was standing. Looking the blind girl straight in the eyes.

"You're right Toph, I am alone"

She then embraced her friend unable to contain her tears any longer.

"But I don't want to be alone, I want you to be with me. You are the only person I have left too" she said through her sobs.

Toph who had been standing motionless raised her arms and completed the hug.

"I won't leave you, I promise I'll stay forever." Toph cried into Katara's shoulder.

"I believe you" Breathed Katara.

She leaned towards Toph leading their second kiss.

She gentle worked her tongue into Toph's mouth. Both girls tightened their arms around each other as their tongues danced together.

"I love you Katara" whispered Toph when their lips finally parted.

"I love you too Toph" Katara answered then kissed her again.

"I want to see you" Toph said between passionate kisses.

Understanding Katara lead the other girl through her dark room to her bed.

The two girls undressed silently in darkness.

Katara lay on the bed with Toph straddled over her.

Toph placed her hands on Katara's breasts then slowly moved them down feeling the curves and contours of her partner's body forming a perfect mental image, as she did with anything she touched.

"Katara, you're beautiful" gasped Toph.

"Thank you" said Katara, pulling her friend close against her.

They began kissing again, bodies pressed close together, arms warm around each other.

"Thank you so much"

3


End file.
